


Read Between the Lines - We Are Him

by CobaltPaladin



Series: Read Between the Lines [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Explanation, Exposition, I guess..., Meta, Sorry Not Sorry, Spoilers, planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 20:22:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17432903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CobaltPaladin/pseuds/CobaltPaladin
Summary: An explanation of my plans and inspiration for We Are Him.





	Read Between the Lines - We Are Him

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm hoping to do one of these for everyone of my major works. Tell me what you think of it in the comments below.

Ahh... We Are Him. I remember when I started it, I had no idea what I was gonna do with it. That's part of the reason I took such a long break from it. I guess that I just lost all of my inspiration. Anyway, I suppose that I should probably get this whole shindig over with.

 

**THE PLANS**

 

So, originally, We Are Him, was meant to be sorta like that anime, Soul Eater. Now, I didn't draw inspiration from Soul Eater, as I've only been watching it for a week. But the main idea was the same. Henry and Bendy were going to be two separate entities, that could come together if need be. The story would be mainly hijinks, with a touch of seriousness every few chapters. I'm still considering this format, 'cause I like the idea, and at the point that we are at in We Are Him, I could really do anything.

 

**JOEY**

Oh yeah, that guy. What's up with him? Well, at the time that I wrote the latest chapter, (Chapter 6) I was reading The Art of Being Alive by Star_Going_Supernova. I noticed that Joey Drew seemed to be an underused character in these sort of fics, and I wanted to use him. This is where I met the crossroads between the aforementioned hijink style and a serious style of writing. The problem with Joey is his extremism, so I can only choose one.

 

**BENDY**

Bendy is an interesting character, mainly because he doesn't have a soul. I think that the hijinks format would really flesh out Bendy for his problems, such as incapability to love, and bloodlust. He isn't really anything except for the embodiment of the depression that comes from not having a soul. I'm really excited to do something with him.

 

**HENRY (ROSS)**

You're probably wondering why Ross is in parentheses. Don't worry, all will be explained in the next section. Henry is another interesting character due to his retroactive amnesia. He remembers nothing of being It, and tries to cover up his panic with nonchalance. Henry's backstory in this fic is a variation on the one in most others. After breaking up with Joey Drew Studios, he was drafted for the war, where he was shot twice in the leg and put out of commission. Trapped in his wheelchair, all alone, and missing his friends, he bought a dog, who he named Joey. The dog died a year later of pneumonia. When Henry was good enough to walk again, he trained in MMA, obviously paranoid, and with PTSD. When he got the letter inviting him back to JDS, he was extremely excited. Now he's suddenly trapped in this new body, with a damaged soul, and a raging headache. Henry is the most fleshed out character so far.

 

**NEW CHARACTERS**

We can't have a three-character cast, so here's the lightning round.

1\. Henry Pangborne: Henry's damaged soul split in two, creating this alter ego. Pangborne is happier than Ross, and is in a human body. Pangborne is the embodiment of Henry's hopes.

2\. Alice: She's an angel. Not much more to be said.

3\. Boris: He's Boris the Wolf. Not much more to be said here either.

4\. Lenny Insolux: He's a man who grew up on Bendy's show, and now has the chance to meet the cast. Just a fanboy who becomes important later on. Don't make fun of his last name. Or his first, for that matter.

5\. Kane: He's a dick. Not much more to be said.

**THE END**

I don't know why this is a highlight. Whatever. I'll be adding another chapter to this as soon as We Are Him is done, outlining the other directions this series could have gone. Ciao!


End file.
